Missing Me rewrite
by sara.plachetta1
Summary: Clary and Jace are Married after the Mortal war. Their son Hunter just died or that's what everybody thinks. Hunter has vanished to a world that is the same but everbody has horns or wings. Hunter has horns. Horns mean Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Where is she

I't kind of weird attending your own funeral, especially if on one saw you there. You were invisible walking down the streets, no girls coming after you shoving you their numbers and flirting with you.

I supposedly died in a car crash, or that's what they say. Even my parents believe in it. I miss being chased after by girls wanting to kiss my lips and run their hands through my curly blond hair. Press against my football buit body. Stare into my giant green eyes. No one was there to see me die. In fact the funny thing is I can walk through anything walk through girls I use to date but then dumped for a better one. Maybe that's why I died treating girls life playtoy for my choosing. No one saw me at Java Jones nor at the Pandemonium except a small blond girl.

Her eyes were brilliantly blue with one blemish, like a wave in a calm ocean. She was very attractive. Infact she literally had boys drooling at her feet, but maybe that was because she was wearing a skirt. When she saw me it was funny she gasped and when she did a boy tried to stick his tongue down her throat. She punched him and he mumbled something like 'your….bed….feisty' .He was obviously drunk. The thing that got me though was that this girl was obviously almost dead if not already I could tell which way she was going up not down; To heaven not to hell. The weird thing was that everybody could see her, but no one but me saw her wings.

I don't know which way i'm going because whenever I look I see other people's wings or horns.

Heaven help me. God will forgive you, right?

As I walked out of the club the girl motioned me to come over. As my regular flirty self I walked over ,but so did about half of the club. She told them to go away and lead me out of the club.

"What did you do," she hissed

I replied simply " I didn't do anything, babe"

"Two things, first don't ever call me 'babe'" she put up air quotes" two why did you get horns."

HORNS, I HAVE HORNS. oh my god.

Horns.

Horns.

I re- wrote that you to tigress for comenting

Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Horns. Horns, crap. the horns that I finally see are about as big as my feet and are still growing. But they are beautiful in their own way with their red ,white and black twisted together. Still, the horns are not the thing that shock me, It's her wings. They are almost bigger then me and they look as if she is going to be crushed under the weight. She stands like a queen and has a beautiful sea of colors on her wings starting golden then turning white when the reached her mid back. Then to silver with gold specks. and ending at her feet and dragging back about a foot is a great gold again.

Suddenly a boy runs up to us and adresses the girl " Princess Sara, you are expected to attend the royal ball soon. Your father has sent me. The only thing that goes through my mind is 'Princess…. Royal Ball….. Sara" I'm appalled that this girl, well I should say Princess Sara would even speak to , Princess. Princess, I could find out how to escape the horns.

" Sir, You should be cautious what you do in this town,Leprechaun." she says. Leprechaun, What does that have to do with me i'm pretty sure that I have never went around and collected gold coins in a green suit with a beard. Green and gold, My eyes and hair. I scan her thinking of a nickname.

I come up with the lamest one ever but worth a shot " Whatever, Blue and Blond."

 _ **( THE BLUE AND THE BLOND IS A COMIC AND GREEN AND GOLD IS A SONG AND ALSO THIS WORLD'S NATIONAL SINGING, INSTEAD OF ANTHEM)**_

" You coming" she asked coolly leaning against a wall.

" To what" I reply.

The singing, duh.'

" sure " I reply not wanting attention on me for once.

She jerked her head motioning for me to follow.

Once we get there i'm amazed. The place is in a courtyard to a stunningly big house. Sooon people start leaking in and the anthem starts.

Six years old

Staring at my nose in the mirror

Trying to dip my toes in the mirror

Thinking 'Who's that girl?'

And 'Does the mirror world go on forever?'

Calmly you roll

Sharpening the knives in the attic

Trying to watch cartoons through the static

Thinking where am I gonna be

If I'm ever twenty-three? Oh

I'm looking at a life unfold

Dreaming of the green and gold

Just like the ancient stone

Every sunrise I know

Those eyes you gave to me

That let me see

Where I come from

Found an old friend

Meeting my guitar in the city

Feeling like a star in the city

And suddenly it seems that I'm where I'm supposed to be, oh

And now I'm fully grown

And I'm seeing everything clearer

Just sweep away the dust from the mirror

We're walking hand in hand on the warm white sands

I'm looking at a life unfold

Dreaming of the green and gold

Just like the ancient stone

Every sunrise I know

Those eyes you gave to me

That let me see

Where I come from

Ancient stone

Oh, green and gold

Ancient stone

Oh, green and gold

Ancient stone

Oh, green and gold

Ancient stone

Green and gold

I'm looking at a life unfold

Dreaming of the green and gold

Just like the ancient stone

Every sunrise I know

Those eyes you gave to me

That let me see

Where I come from

I'm looking at a life unfold

Dreaming of the green and gold

Just like the ancient stone

Every sunrise I know

Those eyes you gave to me

That let me see

Where I come from

Applause erupted and that was when I saw her standing at the door of the castle with who I think was her mother and father sitting on thrones. Then I also realised everybody was dressed up, and then the dancing starts and I'm just standing. Through people I see the princess look at me and then look at the garden then to me. I Walked towards her and followed her into the garden.

The garden was beautiful. The ceiling made of purple and blue stained glass and the walls were cream colored with white swirls. the flowers were reds and whites and pinks and yellows of all shades. But there was one thing about this room that caught my eye was the cleverly hidden secret door that she was leading me too.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we reach the door you can instantly see it. If you had been a stranger and was not led to the door you could not have seen it. The door was hidden behind a trellis of Roses and Marigolds. the door was glass and reflective. the nob was small and gold. Inside the door was a hallway and some stairs that led up. As we climbed I could see various people with devil horns doing good and their horns vanishing and turning into wings; Gold wings. Once Princess Sara walks in they line up and she taps some on the shoulder; The ones she taps on the shoulder rise up towards the sky and the ones she kicks fall through the ground.

" Kid, what is your name?." She asks well moving towards a room.

" Jace Herondale, Sweetheart,"I say coolly. She frowns I can tell that she does not like being called any affectionate things. But she ignores and continues

" Jace, This is your room. Your roommate is," she draws a piece of paper out of a bag. She mutters a string of word I rather not say and says " Big Bill Knuckles." This guy sounds fierce

She drags her words " and here he is now, Turn around."

As I turn around I see a man so tall and big that I thought he was a rock. His hands are as big as my face, not good for me and his horns are the biggest I have seen ever.

Holy Shit

Sorry It is so short

Thank you for reading,

Sara


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE IN MY LAST CHAPTER IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY HUNTER HERONDALE NOT JACEHERONDALE.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY

I WILL TRY AND MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON  
SARA


End file.
